This Love
by float-on-a-cloud
Summary: SethAnna with Ryan, Summer, and Marissa thrown in. See summary inside. R&R please!


Title: This Love Shipper: Seth/Anna (appearances made by other Cast members especially R, M, Su) Summary: Seven years has passed since Anna went back to Pittsburgh, except in this story she did leave Newport because of her feelings for Seth and they haven't spoken since. Will a chance encounter seven years later rekindle old sparks? Or is Seth too little, too late? (bad at Summaries)  
  
A/N: Seth, Anna, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer are now all 22 years old. Please read and review! This is my first venture into fanfiction.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Mom, I don't see why we have to get new tuxes...the fifty suits Ryan and I have in the closet back at the house are more than enough. Why can't Aunt Haleigh just let us wear one of those to her wedding?" Seth half-whined into his cell while waiting to get fitted at the bridal boutique. Ryan stood on a small podium in the back of the small shop while the tailor marked along his suit, and looked on.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I understand, Mom and sure, I'll try to be more cooperative, like Ryan." Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. Ryan gave him a look and raised an amused brow. "Bro, I told you resistance is futile. This wedding is the event of Newport society...Caleb Nichol's wild child daughter is tying the knot with one-time accountant-slash-thief turned restaurateur, it's the stuff of country club gossip." he explained and Seth cracked a smile. It was pretty unbelievable that his Aunt Haleigh was about to marry Marissa's dad. And Ryan was right. This wedding was going to be Newport legend for years to come. His grandfather was sparing no expense for his daughter's wedding, hence the new Armani monkey suits.  
  
A bell tolled at the front of the boutique signaling that someone else had entered the store. From where he was standing, the woman that walked in looked oddly familiar. Bored out of his mind with these fittings and curiosity getting the better of him, Seth made his way to her to get a closer look. "Anna?" Seth implored with wide eyes and disbelief.  
  
The California breeze blew, picking up errant strands of her shoulder length hair and whipping it out of place. For a second, Anna missed having her pixie haircut but she stopped styling her hair that way years ago when she started her freshman year at U Penn. She sipped on her tropical smoothie, remembering why she was in Newport in the first place, before heading for the designer boutique nearby.  
  
No sooner had she approached the bridal consultant, that she heard a familiar voice and looked into the unmistakable brown eyes of one Seth Cohen. "Seth..." she whispered, a long awkward silence followed. She had braced herself for this, expecting to run into him sometime during her three week stay...but just not so soon and especially not in this store. Her initial shock wore off, and she leaned in to hug him quickly. She was an adult now, and she decided there was no reason she couldn't handle this weird situation with stride.  
  
Seth seemed surprised that she was greeting him so warmly, considering the way things had gone down the months leading up to Anna's move to Pittsburgh. But he was willing to accept any gestures she was willing to offer him, he was, after all, responsible for her leaving all those years before. She was the one to pull away. Her hair was longer than it was seven years ago and strands fell over her face. She brushed them away with a manicured hand, painted with light pink polish. She was wearing a pink tube top over a ¾ sleeve white button down V-neck top with a crisp white mini skirt and pink high tops. And she looked beautiful. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked absolutely the same as she last remembered him, except slightly taller and a tad bit muscular. But he had the same curly brown locks, deep eyes, and quirky smile. The bridal consultant let them have their privacy, assisting another couple while waiting for Seth and Anna to finish talking. Ryan was making his way over to them. "Probably the same reason why you're here," Anna replied assuming one of the boys were getting married. From what she remembered, Ryan and Marissa were on again-off again and Seth and Summer were like the perfect couple. She waited for Ryan to reach them and gave him a quick hug. "So which one of you guys do I owe my congratulations, too?  
  
Seth and Ryan exchanged confused glances. Anna decided to clarify, "Which one of you is getting married?" Ryan let out a nervous laugh, "As much as I love Marissa...I don't think we're quite at that point."  
  
Anna smiled, she was right. Marissa and Ryan were still on that see-saw of romance. "So, you and Marissa are still together after all this time, that's really great Ryan." She turned to Seth. "So, you and Summer are getting married?"  
  
"If Ryan and Marissa aren't at that point...then Summer and I aren't even in the same stratosphere." Seth joked warmly. Anna cringed inside...of course Summer and Seth would still be together. They were the epitome of Newport elite.  
  
Anna's phone began to vibrate in her purse and she excused herself to pick it up, welcoming the distraction. Seth heard the first few bars of "Here Comes the Bride" filter out of her flip phone and he suddenly felt compelled to look at her left ring finger. He put the pieces together in his head; she was in a bridal store, she thought that he was getting married and said she was probably there for the same reason, and now, "here comes the bride" was her ringtone.  
  
The three carat round cut diamond and marquise side stones sparkled as it caught the light, and Seth wondered why he didn't notice its existence until now.  
  
Anna was getting married. And he didn't quite know how to feel about that. 


End file.
